This invention relates to a motor vehicle transmission and more particularly to transmissions having a clutch and a gearbox whose input shaft is driven through the clutch so that the drive to the gearbox is broken by operation of the clutch by a hydraulically operable annular slave cylinder arranged concentrically with the gearbox input shaft.
Transmissions of the above type are known and examples are illustrated in British Patent No. 1,027,925 and British Patent No. 599,807. However, disadvantages of this type of transmission are that (a) the concentric slave cylinder must be made rotationally and axially fast relative to the gearbox and this is usually done by bolting the slave cylinder housing to a face on the gearbox within the gearbox bell housing, and (b) the hydraulic connections to the slave cylinder are located within the bell housing and are difficult to reach for servicing purposes when the gearbox is assembled to a vehicle engine.
The present invention provides a motor vehicle transmission having a hydraulic slave cylinder arranged concentrically with the gearbox input shaft and in which the aforementioned problems have been overcome.